Giles Grimm
Giles Grimm is a centuries-old being who's traveled many places before he founded Ever After High in 1812. These days, he appears to remain only loosely connected. He spends much of his time in Vault of Lost Tales, a secret library under the school. Giles possesses a mirror that allows him to see whatever he needs, though, so he remains up to date on everything. Portrayers Giles Grimm is voiced by Cam Clarke in English. Character Personality Little is known about his days prior to Ever After High, but back then, he and his brother Milton were close. At one point, they met a genie called and Giles convinced her finder to wish her a friend to accompany her throughout the ages. The result of this was , who was like a sister to Gigi. That is, until she grew resentful and dangerous. In response, Giles and Milton created a magic mirror to free any finder from Whisp's hold over them. A long time passed until, in the year 1812, Giles and Milton founded Ever After High. He was originally the librarian of Ever After High, until something happened after this that changed the brothers' relation for the worse and that left Giles cursed and forgotten in the solitude of the subterranean library underneath the school. Giles appears to be lightly fuzzy from one moment to the other and overall a more loose-minded person than Milton. He speaks in Riddlish as a result of the curse placed on him and favors the Rebel argument. Though the big story among fairytale figures is that not signing the Storybook of Legends means the end of all its characters, Giles seems to know that this is, in fact, not true, and urges that at least one student rejects their destiny so that everyone will be free. Appearance He is dressed in a maroon coat, a reverse of his brother's blue coat, with some patches. He has green eyes, and dark grey hair, like Milton, but much longer and wilder, he also has grey beard. He also wears an orange vest, an loose ascot, glasses and sneakers, with a pair of long mismatched-one blue striped and one brown-socks. Relationships Family Giles is the brother of the Headmaster, Milton Grimm. Cartoon Chapter 1 Webisodes Giles is shown imprisoned beneath the school. From the Vault of Lost Tales, Giles uses a magic mirror to watch events around school, particularly Raven fleeing from Legacy Day rehearsal. Madeline takes Raven to Giles so she can ask if she truly will disappear if she doesn't sign the Storybook of Legends. He more or less reveals that she won't disappear. TV specials From the Vault of Lost Tales, Giles uses a magic mirror to watch events around school, particularly Raven fleeing from Legacy Day rehearsal. Madeline takes Raven to Giles so she can ask if she truly will disappear if she doesn't sign the Storybook of Legends. He more or less reveals that she won't disappear. Chapter 2 TV specials Giles has several flashbacks throughout the time of Thronecoming. He is called by Madeline to seek the real Storybook of Legends. He gives her the riddles and clues as he watches them fetch the pages from the real book, soon lifting him from his babble curse. Giles meets up with his brother once more and they reconcile their relationship. Book Giles informs Madeline and Raven of the fate Bella and Brutta Sister and that the Storybook of Legends is a hoax. Notes * Giles's last name of "Grimm" is a reference to the Brothers Grimm, who collected and standardized many fairy tales starting 1812. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ever After High staff Category:Book characters Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:Thronecoming characters